You Did WHAT!
by robin swarkles
Summary: Sequel to "Hey You Wanna Marry Me?" Draco and Hermione make an Unbreakable Vow. They have to marry each other after Hogwarts. Not a oneshot. Read and Review! Still working on it.
1. The Vow

**(A/N: This is a continuation of "Hey You Wanna Marry Me?". I felt like it should stay oneshot. So I made this. This is NOT oneshot. They are still 5 years old here.)**

"We should make a vow" Draco said

"Okay. About what?" Hermione asked

"About marrying each other after Hogwarts, silly!" Draco laughed

"Oh. How?" She asked

"We can make the _Unbreakable _Vow" He said

"What's that?" Hermione asked curiously

"Its like a powerful pinky promise" Draco smiled

"Oh. So how do we do that? Is it magic?" asked Hermione

"Yup! I don't know how. Maybe Pansy will know. Hold on. I'll go get her.

Draco came back 15 minutes later with a little pug-faced girl.

"Hello. I'm Hermione Granger" Hermione smiled

"Hi. Are you the mudblood Draco keeps talking about?" said Pansy with a disgusted look on her face

"Pansy! My mother says 'mudblood' is an bad word!" Draco yelled

"Whatever. Drakie, why did you bring me here?" asked a slightly annoyed Pansy

"Because, Pansy... I need you to help me and 'Mione with the Unbreakable Vow!" said Draco in an annoyed tone of voice

"Fine. I'll try. I think I can do it." asked Pansy

"Go. Join hands." continued Pansy

Draco and Hermione joined hands, giggling.

"I saw mum doing this. I stole her wand from her back pocket. I think I know how. What's the vow?" asked Pansy, rubbing her hands smirking, preparing to do magic she has never tried before

"'Mione has to promise to marry me after Hogwarts" said Draco, grinning

"Okay. Ew. Anyways..." Pansy said in disgust, pulling a wand out of her pocket

"Do you, Draco Malfoy, promise to marry Hermione Granger after your seven years at Hogwarts?" said Pansy continued, holding the wand

"I will" said a smirking Draco Malfoy

"And do you, Hermione Granger, promise to marry Draco Malfoy after your seven years at Hogwarts?" said Pansy, spinning the wand in her hands

"I will" said Hermione, giggling"

A thick tongue of fire winded around Draco and Hermione's hands.

Hermione just stared, amazed

"Cool. So its done?" said Draco, still smirking

"Yeah. I guess" Pansy said while rolling her eyes

"Yay!" Draco and Hermione said in unison

"Draco, honey! Lets go!" they heard Narcissa Malfoy yell from across the park

"Coming, mother!" shouted Draco while running

Draco hugged Narcissa and smiled

"Mother, remember her? Hermione Granger?" he pointed over to the brunette talking to Pansy

"Yes Draco. She's the one you want to marry, am I right?" Narcissa smiled, then drank her coffee

"Yeah! And we made an Unbreakable Vow!" Draco said in a loud, overexcited tone of voice

Narcissa spit her coffee

"YOU WHAT?"

**(A/N: So wadda you think? Review pleaseeee! Ideas would be great. But I think I'll just head to 7th year, hm?)**


	2. Problems

"We must keep her safe, Lucius" Narcissa was pacing around the living room of the Malfoy Manor. She was worried about her son. Draco could actually _die. _

"She's just a mudblood, Narcissa. A stupid, useless, fil-" Lucius was interrupted

"STOP. Stop. She is _not._ Stop being prejudice. Hermione Granger is the only way Draco can _live,_ Lucius. We must keep her safe" Narcissa said furiously

She was mad. Not at Draco, but at Lucius. It was their son. Their _only _son. She will not let anything happen to him.

"Would you rather have our son dead than to have him marry a muggle-born?" She continued

"Narcissa, he's a Malfoy. Malfoys' are _pureblood_" said Lucius calmly

"He _will _marry her Lucius. There is nothing you can do to stop me from making that happen. I do not want our son dead just because you do not want him to marry a muggle-born" Narcissa said slowly and sofly

Lucius hated mudbloods. In his eyes, they were useless. They are a disgrace to the Wizard World. He did not want his son the marry that Hermione Granger.

Just then, Draco Malfoy walked in to the room.

Draco saw the look in his mum's face.

"Mum, are you mad? Did I do something bad?" Draco asked, worried

Narcissa walked over to Draco and gave him a hug.

"Of course not, Draco. I'm not mad at you. Go. I have to talk to your father. I love you" Narcissa said, still hugging Draco

"Okay, mum" Draco said and ran out of the door to play.

"Lucius, I know he may not be in love. And I know how much you detest muggle-borns. But we need to keep our son safe. Do you want Draco to die?" asked Narcissa, her eyes tearing up

"Okay" He said softly.

"I'm sorry?" Narcissa leaned closer

"Okay. He can marry the stupid mudblood" Lucius said looking down, angry

"Good. Keep her away from danger. You have to know where she is. Make sure she's in good hands. She has to stay alive, and within our reach" Narcissa commanded

* * *

><p>Narcissa was worried. She was afraid. She was scared that Draco might <em>die<em> if they lost track of Hermione.

Wait... They would meet at Hogwarts! Perfect!

No. What if they hate each other? What if they become enimies?

* * *

><p>"Hermioneeeeeee!" Draco said in a slightly-singing voice<p>

Hermione looked out of they window in her house and saw a waving Draco.

"In a minuteeeeee!" She said in the same tone as Draco

"Hello 'Mione" Draco said smiling

"So wa'cha wanna do? We've already went to the parks. OH. I can make you try some muggle food! Yay! This is gonna be fun!" Hermione said, excited

Hermione got some money and they headed off (with her mother of course)

They went to a place called Candy Corner. Across the street from the bank **(A/N: Its a candy store in the Philippines. I'm not familiar with any other candy stores XD)**

"I have to go to the bank. You guys stay safe, alright? I'll be back in five minutes. Do not leave this spot, understand?" Mrs. Granger asked

"Yes" they said in unison

Mrs. Granger left Hermione and Draco and went to the bank.

"'Mione, what in the name of Merlin are these?" asked Draco, holding a colorful pack of candies

"Those are Nerds, Draco" Hermione laughed

"Nerds?" he asked curiously, shaking the back in his small hands

"Here. Lets buy a pack" Hermione payed the cashier and explained to Draco what they were

"They're _candies_ Draco. MUGGLE candies" she said softly.

Draco ate one. He actually liked it

"Hey. These are actually good" Draco said with a mouthful of Nerds

Hermione giggled and got a handful for herself

**(A/N: Sorryyyy! It's not AS cute or anything. Just the last bits. The first are so serious. I feel bad :(( Anyways... Wadda you think? Review please! Follow me on Tumblr: potterswagg...! Follow meee. I have no idea what to write for the next chappie. Any ideas? Thanks :P Reviewww!)**


	3. Strangers

**(IMPORTANT A/N: So they're not yet at Hogwarts... SORRY 'BOUT THAT. And SORRY to the people who hoped they'd stay friends, but I want them to have a really epic reaction... So yeah. This was kinda important, so Hogwarts will be in the NEXT chapter. Thanks for the reviews :) I love getting them! Keep 'em comin'! :P =)) So sorry to those who wanted them to stay friends. PS: Things don't happen the way they do in the Hogwarts Express :P)**

* * *

><p>Draco and Hermione were drifting apart.<p>

It wasn't their fault. Hermione was busy with who-knows-what, and Draco was just... Well.. Draco was BORED.

They haven't seen each other in FIVE years.

They were currently eleven years old. The last time they had seen each other, was when they were 6.

Hermione had made new friends, and had forgot all those good times with Draco.

And they both forgot about their vow. The vow that would kill them if they don't keep their word.

* * *

><p>"Hermione! Get the mail!" yelled Mrs. Granger from the kitchen<p>

"Hold on!" Hermione yelled back as she rushed to the front door

One envelope was for her. She opened the letter and read it, her eyes widening as she got farther in to the letter

"MUM! COME OVER HERE FOR A MINUTE PLEASE!" Hermione shouted in a nervously-excited kind of voice

As Mrs. Granger read the letter, her eyes widened as well.

"Can I go mum? Please? I want to go to Hogwarts" Hermione begged

"Okay, 'Mione. But we have to discuss this with your father" Mrs. Granger said sternly

* * *

><p>"Draco! Mail!" Lucius shouted<p>

"Coming, father!" Draco replied

Draco got the mail and opened the envelope that had his name on it

He read the letter and smirked

"Father, mother. I just got my letter from Hogwarts" Draco said

"Thats great Draco! We'll go get your stuff tomorrow" said Narcissa with a smile

* * *

><p><strong>Platform 9 and 34**

"Bye mum! Bye dad! I promise to write" Hermione said

"Bye 'Mione. Take care of yourself. I love you" said Mrs. Granger with watery eyes as she gave Hermione a hug

"Take care, Hermione. We love you" Mr. Granger said and gave Hermione a hug

Mrs. Granger and Mr. Granger waved as Hermione disappeared in to Platform 9 and 3/4.

Hermione was a bit confused with this a little while ago. The people in Kings Cross had told her there was no such thing. But she found another wizard family and asked them for a bit of help. They had been really nice to her. Even when she told them she was muggle-born.

Draco, on the other hand, had no problem whatsoever. He was very excited to get to Hogwarts.

His father had taught him all he needed to know: Muggle-borns are unworthy and pathetic. They do not deserve to be around Malfoys'

Narcissa had gotten mad at Lucius many times for saying this. But it never stops him. He detests muggle-borns. He hates them with a passion.

"I'm going to be in Slytherin, mum. I just know it" Draco said looking up to his mother

"Hopefully Draco... Hopefully. Bye. I love you" Narcissa said to Draco before he entered the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Hogwarts Express<strong>

"Shove off" Draco said to Hermione

You see, Draco and Hermione forgot about each other. They don't remember that they were friends. They probably slightly remember each other, but not so much that they could remember how they sound, look, or even their name.

"I-I'm sorry" Hermione stuttered

"Hi. I'm Hermione Granger. I'm muggle-born" Hermione reached out her had and smiled

"Stupid mudblood! Shove off!" Draco said

Hermione was hurt. She instantly hated this kid. She hoped her years at Hogwarts wont be full of... Well... This.

"May I sit here?" Hermione asked the boys in a compartment, her eyes watery from the boy's insult

"Yeah. Sure! I'm Harry Potter" the boy said

"I'm Ron Weasley" said the other boy

"Thanks. I'm Hermione" she said

Harry and Ron noticed that Hermione had watery eyes. Their smiles slightly faded

"What happened to you?" Harry asked

"Oh. Its nothing. A blonde haired boy called me a mudblood, and yeah. It hurt" Hermione replied looking at her feet as she sat down beside Ron

"Thats mean. He's probably Malfoy. His family hates muggle-borns. Don't worry though. We all hate him here" Ron said with a bit of a smile

"Thanks. Are you guys pureblood?" Hermione smiled

Harry looked down a bit, his smile turned in to a slight frown

"Well.. My parents are.. Um. Dead. But my mum was muggle-born and my dad was pureblood" Harry replied, still looking at his feet

"Oh I'm sorry... I didn't mean to. I-I'm sorry"

Harry gave Hermione a slight nod

"I'm pureblood. But Malfoy still hates me. But I don't worry 'bout it too much, considering I hate him too" Ron chuckled

Ron, Harry and Hermione talked a bit.

They became close friends, and it stayed that way through their 6 years at Hogwarts.

It was 7th year that changed everything.

**(A/N: Ohmigod. I don't like this chapter too much. I'm sorry! Its not funny or cute at all! I'm sorry! I don't blame you if you don't like it though. I'm so sorry :( Next chappie is 7th year at Hogwarts. *Yay!***

**GUYSSS! Follow me on Tumblrrrrr! potterswagg :P**


	4. Memories and Marriages

**Seventh Year at Hogwarts**

* * *

><p>Draco wasn't sure what was happening. Weird memories of a brunette figure kept popping up. He doesn't remember who she was. But he remembered what happened<p>

_"Draco. Get away from her. She's a mudblood" his father said to him_

_"But father, she's my best friend!" he said slightly angry_

_Lucius Malfoy felt anger building up in him_

_"Draco Malfoy, you listen to me. Voldemort will come and get us if we betray him. He will go after the mudblood too. Do you want that? Do you want her to die? I don't want us to die, Draco. So listen to me. You will not be friends with her any more. It's too dangerous for us, you understand?" Lucius said holding Draco's shoulders_

_The six year old didn't know what to do. He was lost. Confused_

_"Okay father" he whispered with a tear dripping from his eyes_

What was happening? He's remembering all these stuff that had happened long ago. He didn't even know who this person was!

_"Draco!" the six year old brunette yelled happily as she ran to hug him_

_"Go away" Draco said looking down_

_"But I-" the girl was interupted_

_"Go away... Mudblood" Draco said, gulping before he said that word... 'mudblood'_

_A tear dripped from her face_

_"Fine. I don't wanna talk to you anymore. Leave me ALONE_

_And the brunette ran away, crying_

_After that moment, they had both tried to forget what happened. And they did. They were no longer friends._

'What the hell?' Draco thought to himself

Just at that moment, an owl flew in the window

"Thanks" he said and got the letter from the owl

_Dear Draco,_

_ Hello Draco. This is your mother. Please go to Professor Dumbledore's office later at 5:30pm. This is very important. I will be there too. Please do not miss this. This is a life or death situation, and it involves you and Hermione. Bring Hermione Granger with you too. Do not forget. 5:30pm. I love you_

_ ~ Narcissa_

"Oh god. Am I in trouble? Did someone _die?_" He thought aloud

He was worried. What happened? What was so urgent? And why did he have to bring... The mudblood?

* * *

><p><strong>In the hallway<strong>

"Granger! Granger! Listen up!" Draco yelled from across the hall

"What, ferret?" Hermione said, annoyed

"We have to meed Dumbledore at 5:30pm. It's important" Draco said

"Why? Are we in trouble? And how did you know this? Did Dumbledore tell you?" Hermione asked half worried and half curious

"I'm not sure. I just got a letter from my mother saying that it's a life or death situation and it involves us" Draco said calmly, like there was nothing to worry about

On the other hand, Hermione's eyes widened

"LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION? AND IT INVOLVES US? HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM? WE MIGHT ACTUALLY DIE!" Hermione yelled

"I dunno. We just have to wait, Granger" Draco was still calm

* * *

><p>It was 5:28 and Draco noticed it was about time he and Granger left<p>

She was sitting in the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall when Draco went to call her

"Lets go. Now" Draco demanded

"Oh yeah. Almost 5:30. Bye Harry. Bye Ron" She said and walked away with Draco before Harry and Ron could say anything

They left pretty quick. Ron didn't even get to ask any questions.

"What the hell! What does Mafloy want to do with our 'Mione?" he asked- but it sounded like a demand

"I dunno. Calm down. She hates him, remember? Nothing _that_ bad could've happened" Harry reassured

* * *

><p><strong>Professor Dumbledore's office<strong>

"Ah. Draco, Hermione. You're here" Dumbledore smiled

"Hello professor. What did you want to talk to us about?" Hermione asked

"Ah, yes. Narcissa is here to talk to you" Dumbledore said

A tall, slim, pale, blonde-haired woman stepped in.

"Hello Draco. Hello Hermione. There is something very important we have to discuss" Narcissa greeted them with a smile

Draco and Hermione sat down and took a deep breath, waiting for the 'important matter' that needs to be discussed

"Well, when you were young, you were best friends. Very close friends" Narcissa said, not looking as happy as awhile ago

Draco gaped at his mother, while Hermione just sat there.. Shocked

"And one day, you both made a vow. Actually, it was more than a vow. You made the Unbreakable Vow" Narcissa said and looked down at her feet

"What was the vow?" Draco asked his mother

"The vow was..." she took a deep breath and continued

"You vowed to marry each other after Hogwarts..." Narcissa looked up at her son and Hermione

"WHAT?" Draco and Hermione said in unison


	5. Date!

"No! This can't be happening!" Hermione yelled

"I don't love him!" She continued

"Yes! Exactly! Mother, is there any other w-" Draco was cut off

"No, Draco. There is no other way. Dumbledore and I have discussed a few ways to… Well… Help you get along. You both have to date"

Hermione and Draco gaped at Narcissa.

"So she has to be my-" Draco gulped

"G-girlfried" He continued

"I'm sorry, but there is no other way" She said

Hermione didn't move. She sat there, staring at the wall. She can't date, all the more _marry, _someone she utterly despises.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I don't think I can do this! I'll be stuck with Draco for the rest of my life!" Hermione cried

Narcissa Malfoy sighed and walked closer to the girl

"Hermione. You _have_ to do this. Or else both of you will die" she spoke softly

"Understand?" Narcissa continued, looking at Draco and Hermione

They both nodded

"Very well. You may now proceed to your dorms" Dumbledore said from his desk

Hermione and Draco headed back to their own dorms. Hermione was just a tad bit quicker than Draco was. She wanted to get back to her dorm. She wanted to wake up and realize that this was all a dream. She wished it was. But she new deep inside that this was all real.

"Granger! Wait up!" Draco yelled

"_What_ Malfoy?" Hermione replied with an annoyed tone of voice

"Since you have to be my… Ugh. _Girlfriend.._ Might as well be on a first name basis, right?" Draco asked

"Okay Mal- Draco" She said

"Errm.. Hermione?" Draco came closer

"Yeah?" Hermione asked

"Could we not tell anyone about this? The whole _vow_ thing?" Draco and Hermione were now just inches away from each other

"Oh. Of course. See you!" Said Hermione as she ran to her dorm"

Draco watched as Hermione ran. He noticed her hair was no longer frizzy. It had beautiful curls. And she no longer had beaver teeth. They were now straight, and the right size for her face.

'_WHAT THE HELL! Why were you thinking about Granger! Snap out of it Draco" _ Said a voice inside Draco's head

"Yeah. I don't care about her. She's just Granger" Draco though aloud, and walked to his dorm


	6. The Next Day

"What did Dumbledore call you about?" asked Harry, as they were on their way to The Great Hall

Hermione almost stopped in her tracks

_What am I suppose to tell them? I promised Mal- I mean DRACO- that I wouldn't say a word to anyone about it! Well, even if he hadn't told me not to tell, I wouldn't mention it to a single soul. How ridiculous it would sound, really. 'Well Dumbledore and Narcissa just set me up with Draco. Oh, and by the way, I'm going to marry him' _

"It was nothing" Hermione simply said, while her head was full with a thousand different thoughts waiting to be said

The trio passed Draco on the way to their table. He simply looked at her for a split second as she looked at him as well. She could have_ sworn_ he gave her a smile.

"Strange. 5 minutes, and the ferret hasn't given us a single insult" Ron said, frowning towards Malfoy's direction

"Maybe he's turning over a new leaf" Harry gave a short laugh, followed by Ron's chuckle. Hermione said nothing.

* * *

><p>After class, Draco met up with Hermione as soon as they were sure none of their friends were around<p>

"Look Mione... I-"

"DON'T call me that" Hermione interrupted

"Look HERMIONE. I know we don't like each other, okay? But I don't to die, you don't want to die. What else could we possibly do?"

"Fine" Hermione sighed

There was a short awkward pause before Draco broke the silence

"Well then... First date. Lets plan things out" Draco wasn't sure why, but he suddenly became very nervous. His heart was pounding and he felt as though there were butterflies in his stomach.

_Psh _Draco thought _I don't care about Hermione. This is just the pressure talking. I feel nothing towards her. No. Nothing at all. _

He still felt his heart pounding as Hermione walked away after she nodded

_Sure, just keep telling yourself that._

_You know you like her._

* * *

><p><strong>omg guysss~ I haven't updated in like a year and a half :)) anyways: so i wasn't really sure what to write about. so this is kind of just like a... like a start of my next updates, yeah? :) i'll try to update more. there's soooo much school work that has to be done, though<strong>

**looking back at my old author notes, ew my tumblr url was potterswagg i think im going to puke on my laptop screen hahaha xD**

**my tumblr url is now tommarvoloriddle! please follow x (yeah my url is awesome bc its canon yay hahahaa)**

**~Chalu (it's pronounced Chuhloo m'kay)**


End file.
